


Shadows Form A Grill

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Human Gender High School AU, No I'm Not Projecting Shhhhh, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan decides, why not come out to Roman and everyone else? Nothing could go wrong, right? (For once, that statement is not sarcastic)Written for Pride Month Day 7: Agender!





	Shadows Form A Grill

**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> So how’d you all like that last cliffhanger~? Here’s the continuation!

Logan sighed and stared at xemself in the mirror, taking a moment to memorize the way xyr hair curled and fell around xyr face, the cut of xyr cheekbones, the size and shape and colour of xyr eyes. Xe leaned forward and touched up xyr eyeliner before sliding xyr glasses on. 

 

“It’s alright, Logan. Roman won’t break up with you over this,” xe murmured, beginning to apply black lipstick. “He’s pansexual, he’s said so himself. Everything will be alright.” Xe capped the lipstick and stepped back, taking a moment to make sure xyr makeup was perfect before starting on the outfit. On went a black skirt that stopped just above xyr knees, paired with green and white striped socks and green high top Converse. Xe slipped into a white short-sleeved shirt and finished with a pair of black and green suspenders, taking an extra moment to adjust everything before taking in another deep breath and adding the final touch: a pride flag around xyr shoulders. Xe tugged the ends, making sure it was snug around xyr shoulders, before stepping back and grabbing xyr bookbag. Logan couldn’t be late for class today, which xe would be if xe did not start moving. With that, xe threw xyr bookbag over xyr shoulder and walked out to xyr car, sliding into the driver’s seat and taking a moment to compose xemself before heading to school. 

 

Xe pulled into xyr usual parking spot and exited the car, taking an extra moment to triple check that everything was okay before walking into the building, head held high. Perhaps xyr heart was about to be shattered. Perhaps this was the worst decision xe had ever made. But, Logan thought, at least xe would do this at all. It was better to be open than to suffer in silence, in xyr mind. 

 

Roman was easy to spot with their large demiboy pride flag draped over his shoulders, laughing along with the rest of their friend group. Logan paused, swallowing down xyr nerves, before padding forward, waiting for someone to notice xem. 

 

The first to notice was Virgil, whose eyes widened instantly before schooling his features. Logan nodded, walking up right behind Roman and clearing xyr throat. Roman spun around, arms up for a hug, before freezing. Anxiety screamed in Logan’s brain but xe shoved it down, instead smiling slightly at xyr boyfriend. 

 

“Surprise, Roman. You look lovely as always,” Logan said, squeezing xyr hands together as xe waited for Roman’s response. Xe knew Roman recognized the agender flag; now xe just had to wait and see how Roman would react to dating an agender person. 

 

“Pronouns. What are your pronouns?” Roman finally blurted after a solid minute of silence, shaking his head and staring down earnestly into Logan’s eyes. “I refuse to keep using the wrong pronouns for you if I have been.” 

 

Logan let out a breath of relieved air, all the tension evaporating from xyr body at Roman’s words. “Xe/xem, please.” 

 

“Of course Logan, my handsome boy- what term would you prefer? Do you mind if I call you handsome?” Roman babbled, panic quickly overtaking their expression. Logan laughed slightly and kissed his nose, smiling softly up at xyr wonderful boyfriend. 

 

“Handsome is fine, and I would prefer datemate. Thank you for… not reacting badly.” 

 

“Why would I react badly? I’m madly in love with you, Logan, your gender isn’t going to change that. You know I don’t care,” Roman answered, voice quieter and softer than Logan had heard it in a while. 

 

“I… I know that, I… was being illogical.” 

 

“Aw, love… nothing’s going to change how much I love you, got that?” With that, Roman pulled Logan into a deep kiss before dipping xem right there in the middle of the hallway, Logan smiling into the kiss at the cheers that erupted from the people all around them. Xe had no idea why xe had been so nervous about coming out to Roman, but xe wouldn’t change xyr decision for the world. Not if it meant getting kissed like this in front of all the transphobes, giving the biggest middle finger to all the haters they possibly could. Today was the best day of Logan’s life, xe decided, and xe couldn’t wait to see what a future with Roman would bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> And now I’m caught up! I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
